You Can Go Home Again
by dragonsprit
Summary: Alex Cabot made a mistake she wants to correct can she get her happy ending or will she be too late?


**Welcome to my latest SVU one-shot entitled You Can Go Home Again this may or may not lead to a longer story or series.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Law & Order SVU all characters belong to Dick Wolf & NBC No copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

This story is in present day with the exception that Jessie doesn't exist.

Alex works for the DA's office but no one in the office knows this it'll make sense in the end.

Chapter1 You Can Go Home Again

Alex sat in her comfortable office looking through case files handed to her by the DA she had been staring at the same file for the past half hour not really caring about case number 209803 as she had come to call it.

It was an open and shut murder case and while she knew it didn't need her once over she looked over the case just to shut the new DA up.

Truth be told she couldn't give two fucks about anything in the office at the moment the only thing she cared about was the black velvet box that contained a four-carat diamond ring inside that to her was not was in its rightful place to Alex that ring belonged on the ring finger of one Olivia Margaret Benson.

In the year she had been back in the states she was keeping a close eye on Olivia she knew about Noah and her rise up the ranks of SVU which she was proud of, to Alex Olivia was really becoming the person she knew she could be.

Alex Cabot had but one regret in life but she vowed the night before she returned from the Congo she would remedy the regret so the minute Alex touched down on US soil she went to her penthouse picked up her checkbook and made a b-line for the jewelers where she brought the ring that currently sat in desk.

It was right after she brought the ring she knew that to make herself whole again she had had to fix the mistake she made all those years ago and Olivia her wife.

Looking over at the clock she read 11:40AM she knew she'd be able to catch Liv in the squad room unbeknownst to Olivia Alex had a retired DA investigator on her payroll that acted as Olivia's secret guardian angel who would notify Alex anytime Liv left her office.

Having finally decided she had enough waiting Alex grabbed the ring went down the DA's elevator called for her personal driver and headed over to the one-six for Alex it was time to come home.

Meanwhile in the squad room of the one-six Amanda Finn and Carisi had been finishing up DD5s that were due to Liv by EOT but since her door was shut they decided to engage in some non SVU related chatter.

"Hey Rollins your phones been buzzing since you walked in what the hell?" Fin asked as Amanda had just finished sending out a text.

"Not that it's any of your business Fin but I've been texting Erin from CPD turns out she's proposing to Kim tonight."

"I knew those two had to be more than friends looks like Erin owes me a steak dinner."

"Woah where'd that come from?"

"Oh, nothing just a bet I made with her two months ago that she'd be broken up with Jay before the end of the year apparently, she broke it off with him after she pulled her head out of ass about being more into Kim than she cared to admit at the police leadership conference here a few months back."

"Son of a bitch how could I not see it she was making eyes at her the whole second day at the bar".

"Well I only found out after Erin coldcocked a loud mouth Uni on the way back to the conference after dinner she said she told you but you were more into your phone."

"Well I'm happy for them either way." Amanda quipped at least one of us gets some on a regular basis".

"I keep telling you 'Manda just confess your feelings for old double dip over here and problem solved."

"Fin how many times do I have to say it there never was anything going on with me and Carisi thank you very much."

"I'm less than twenty feet away ya know I can hear you gossip queens." Sonny piped in.

"Aw chill out Carisi besides we all know I'd kill you if we dated."

"It is what is Rollins now let's get back to work before LT has our asses seems like she's been on a warpath Uni's outside said she tore Barba a new asshole over the phone over a warrant that doors been locked all day."

Just as the trio got back to work they noticed a delivery guy from the flower shop two blocks over walk in.

"Delivery for an Olivia Benson."

Amanda raced over to take the two dozen roses from the guy.

"I'll sign for these she's busy."

Fine knock yourself out all I know is I have explicit instructions to deliver the flowers and card inside to address in one piece and to make clear the card isn't opened by anyone aside from Ms. Benson."

"We'll take it from here thanks."

Amanda signed for the flowers and the man borderline ran out of the squad room.

"Damn two dozen long stem roses whoever sent these must have it bad for Liv." Amanda remarked.

Well only way to find out who sent these is to open the card." Carisi said earning a death stare from Finn.

"Carisi open that card and I will arrest you myself if Liv finds out we opened this they'll have to call the Army to stop Liv from killing us."

Alright Fin you're the highest rung on the ladder right now what do you propose we do?"

"Simple leave the Roses on Rollins' desk until Liv comes out she'll see them it's safer that way."

What will on peek hurt we can seal the card back up."

"Hell, no Carisi now leave it and get back to work."

Half hour later as the trio was finishing up their fives Barba walked into the squad.

"Finn you're boss around?"

"In her off been there all day."

Well get her out here I want to apologize for earlier it was my fault she didn't get the warrant."

"Fine but she's pretty pissed."

Fin went over and knocked on Liv's door.

"Liv Barba's here for you."

After about five minutes of waiting Liv opened the door.

"What is it Barba?"

"Liv, I came to apologize I was an ass I screwed up not you I'm sorry."

"No big deal it happens."

Olivia looked over at Amanda's desk just as Barba turned to leave and saw the flowers.

"Rollins what's with the flowers?"

"Oh, those are for you the delivery guy dropped them off."

Olivia picked up the flowers sniffed them and noticed the white and gold embroidered card which she quickly opened and silently read the card which read:

 _Dear Olivia,_

 _I know this random but I've been watching you for a while from a far and I'm happy knowing you've come so far without me but I feel lost and alone without you I am a singer with no tone._

 _I made this journey without you for far too long now it's time our hearts venture together not alone I am asking you for permission to finally come home._

Olivia closed the card wiping a tear from her eye.

"Liv, you okay?" Finn asked worried for his longtime friend.

"Y... Yeah Fin I'm good just allergies that's all."

Just as Olivia was making her way back to her office she heard the approaching sound of heels clicking hoping against hope that she wasn't going crazy in front of her squad and ADA.

The clicking grew closer and a few moments later Liv stood motionless as none other than Alex Cabot walked through the doors of her squad-room making a b-line for Olivia which everyone was still trying to comprehend.

Alex decided to finally break the silence in the room.

"I see you got your flowers."

After a few seconds Olivia finally was able to speak.

"Alex is everything you said in the card true?"

"Yes, it is, Liv every single word I wrote is true I made a huge mistake letting you slip through my fingers multiple times and I'm here to correct my mistake and to show you how serious I am I have something else for you."

With that Alex went into her blazer pocket and in front of the squad pulled out the velvet box and dropped to a knee.

"Olivia Margret Benson we've been to hell together will you allow me to fix my mistake and turn our hell into heaven by becoming wife?"

Olivia took about three seconds before kissed Alex deeply and answered leaving the room stunned.

"Yes, Alex I'll marry you".

Once Alex slipped the ring on Olivia's finger Barba decided to speak up.

"While I'm happy for Liv will someone please explain what the hell just happened here."

"Chill Barba Alex and Olivia have had a thing for each other for years going back to when she was in your job."

"Wait you mean Liv is now engaged to a former ADA?"

"Yeah that's about it."

Actually, Fin that's not it as of about half hour ago I have been promoted to EADA and effective immediately Barba is now my number two here at SVU."

"Woah Alex so you're saying you're back at SVU?"

"I am Fin like I said I'm finally home."

 **That does it for this one-shot like I said this may lead to a story.**


End file.
